Sgt Frog General America
by The Conquerors
Summary: Sergeant Keroro meets someone whose just like him in many ways. What happens when the two meet. Well he tries to get him to join his platoon and insanity insures.
1. The New Platoon Memeber

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or sgt frog (Narrators speech is in bold.)**

**"Ah, Here we are back at a typical day at the Hinata house. All is quite. All is peac- hey wait a minuet this isn't typical. Where's the chaos"**

"Get out of here you stupid frog and don't come back until you learn not to take over the earth and bring back enough money to fix what you broke." Natsumi said throwing Keroro out into the back yard from the living room's sliding glass door.

**"Ah here we go. Much better." **

Opening scene: "Sergeant Keroro persents _The sarge and his new general. _He's my Newest platoon member."

As Natsumi closed the door Keroro looked back and started doing his fake cry thing. _Why _Keroro thought in his head. _I didn't do anything bad. Well I did try to take over the world with an army of squid people_** "Don't ask".**_ And I did kind of destroy Natsumi's Playstation 3 but thats beside the point._

"Well enough of that maybe I'll go to the store and see if they have any new Gundam models." He began to walk out of the yard when he stopped because a very important thought came into his mind. _Wait a minuet I can't go into town because I don't have my suit suit and I can't go back into the house or Natsumi will kill me._ After he said that a shadow of Natsumi with red eyes appeared behind him.

_Wait I can just use my invisibility! Yeah that will work! Keroro you are such a genius._ He was about to step out of the yard again when the flaw of this plan came into his head. _Wait. If I'm invisible and I try to give a clerk money they'll think I'm a ghost and frak out. What to do. What to do._

"Oh well I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Keroro then spun the star symbol on his head making turn invisible and walked out of the Hinata yard and walked into Tokyo.

* * *

><p>It was a typical world meeting. First off this one was being held in Tokyo Japan. Now as a typical meeting one of the countires made a suggestion about how to improve the world and it was shot down by several others. It then somehow lead to France and Britain beating each other up in a dust cloud with various limbs sticking out.<p>

"Enough were behaving just like we were in the first episode!" Yelled Germany banging his fist on the table. This made France and Britain stop there fighting immediately.

"Now were here because Japan had a conceren he wanted to share with us. Japan?" Japan sat up straight in his chair and adressed his concern to all the nations.

"Thank you Germany. Everyone I think we might have invaders upon us." There was a lot of worried murmering among the nations when he said that.

"What do you mean Japan?" Ask Britain.

"Werr you might not believe me, werr everyone except America, but I think we're being invaded by aliens." After that there was a long silent pause by the nations. This was then followed by an uproar of laughter.

"Hey I think Japan might be telling the truth everbody remember my alien friend Tony." America said a little bit angry.

"Now America having one alien on this planet is hard enough to believe. How do you expect us to believe that there's another one or more on the planet." Said Britain

America was about to retort when Japan put a hand on his shoulder signaling he should stop. The rest of the meeting then went as usual with a few other countires arguing about something until Germany yelled at them all making all of them agree that the meeting was over. As they were leaving America went up to Japan.

"Hey Japan if you need helpdealing with those aliens just come and talk to the hero!"

"Thanks America." Japan went outside back to his house which was a little bit oustside of Tokyo. America was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Oops. I forgot my hamburger." America went back to where he was sitting and picked up his half eaten hamburger and ate the rest of it.

* * *

><p>Keroro was walkign through the streets of Tokyo (still invisible).<p>

"Oh wonderfull Gundams come to me." He said to himself. He was about half way to the store when suddenly the world meeting place in Japan opened it's doors and all the nations poured out stopping Keroro.

"What who are these people? How dare they make me wait to get to my precious Gundams. When I enslave the earth they will be the most enslaved." After this rant and after the nations cleared out Keroro calmed down a little.

"Maybe I won't enslave them as much if they give me Gundams as tribute." Keroro then walked torwards the store when suddenly the doors flung open.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late for the plane thats going to take me home!" America said rushing out of the building. Due to Keroro being invisible America didn't see him (duh) and tripped right over the little frog sergeant in his haste.

"Aaahh!"

"Kero!" Came the screams from both America and Keroro respectively. America got up rubbing his head when he saw the little frog alien in front of him.

"What is that?" America yelled.

"Kero. What hit me?" Keroro said holding his head as he got up. When he stood up he got the feeling that somebody was watching him. He turned around to see America staring at him with wide eyes. _This pekoponian can't possibly be looking at me can he._ Keroro moved from left to right and watched as America's eyes followed his every movement.

_Oh no this is bad real bad. _Keroro than thought about all the horrible things that the humans would do to him with a picture for each one. **"Frog disection, frog stew, frog in Natsumi's bikes way."**

"Nooooo!" Screamed Keroro freaking out and panicking.

"H-hey calm down dude. Wait. Oh cool another alien" Keroro stopped panicking when he heard that America had met an alien before.

"Kero? Did you say another alien?"

"Yeah I have a rightous alien friend named Tony. Can you tell me about yourself?"

"Sure thing. I'm Sergeant Keroro of the 58th planet of the gama storm cloud. I'm leader or the armpit platoon the platoon with the unfortunate name."

**"Looks like you forgot to tell him what armpit stands for."**

"Hey be quite your going to blow my cover."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh no one in particular. Now can you tell me something about your self?"

"Sure! I'm America the hero!" Keroro looked at America with confusion.

"Umm I think your confused mister. America is the land mass west of here."

"No you don't understand. See I'm the personification of America. All countries have human like personifications."

"So your saying that you're literaly America!"

"Yep!"

"The same one that fought against Japan in world war two and won."

"Yeah!"

"And now if what your telling me is right your good friends with this Japan person now right?"

"Yeah me and Japan are pretty tight!" "Kero, Kero, Kero, Kero" Keroro began laughing. _If I can trick this guy into joining my platoon I can get him to help me conquer Japan and then all of Pekopon. Keroro you are a genius!"_

"Oh crap I missed my plane!" America exclaimed looking at a clock in one of the stores.

"Now what will I do?" The cogs in Keroro's brain started turning again.

"Hey why don't you stay with me. My platoon is full of other aliens like me who do ummm heroic stuff."

"**Lying through his teeth."**

"Sweet! I just made another alien friend."

"Yeah while your at it why don't you join my platoon?"

"Sure why not."

"Excellent." Keroro said in a creepy voice.

"Then I offically dub you general America of my platoon!" With that done America picked up Keroro who acted like a doll (So they wouldn't attract attention) and told America the directions to the Hinata house. As they were leaving we're left to wonder who made the bigger mistake America or Keroro?

**AN: So how did you like it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The alliance Of Idiots

**Disclaimer: I still do not own SGT Frog or Hetalia (Narrator's speech is still in bold)**

**"For those of you who are just joining us sergeant Keroro just recently found out in the last episode that there are human personifications of countries. He also happened to meet the one who is almost as much as an idiot as he is and got him to join his platoon."**

"Here we are my glorius base." Keroro said as he dramaticaly gestured his hand torwards the Hinata house.

"It just looks like a standard Japanese house." America said unimpressed.

"Yes but thats for cover on the outside. My real base is below the house."

"Really. Then take me in and show me our badass bass and other platoon members."

_Opening scene:_ "corporal Giroro presents._The alliance of idiots__."_ "Hey who are calling idiots" Came Keroro's and america's voices. :

Keroro walked up to the door and and girpped the door nob. He tried turning but it wouldn't budge. He then jiggled it furiously.

"The things locked." He said to himself.

"Here let me try." America said stepping up to the door. He knocked on the door but not realizing his super human strenght he accidentally smashed the door now. After seeing this America did his epic hero laugh.

"It looks like the base already recognizes me and auto matically let me in."

"Yeah it looks like it did." Keroro said praising America. _But I can't help feel like I forgot something._ Keroro thought to himself.

"This running gag of always smashing our door down is getting really old." Came Natsumi's furious voice.

"Oh no NATSUMI!" Keroro cried with absolute terror.

**"Your toast"** America just gave Keroro a confused look because he didn't know who Natsumi was.

"You better have enough money to pay for what you broke you toad!" Natsumi screamed as she came around the corner to the entrance hall. Her eyes went wide when she saw what looked like another human next to Keroro.

"Who the hell is that! Oh crap did the goverment figure out about you?"

"No no Natsumi. You see this is my newest platoon member." _Thankfuly she forgot about all the stuff I broke._

"So it's another one of your alien friends."

"Yeah. Now let me just show him to my room." He grabbed America's hand and started pulling him torwards the basement when Natsumi's hand picked up Keroro by his head.

"You better not try one of your dumb plans again!"

"Oh Natsumi I wouldn't dream about it." He squrimed his way out of Natsumi's grip and and led America to the basement.

"Who was that?" America questioned with concern.

"Thats just Natsumi. It's very important you don't talk about any of our plans near her."

"All right dude but shouldn't I introduce myself to her. After all she would probally like to hear about a hero...and she scares me a little!"

"Yeah I think we should keep that to ourselfs and the other platoon members, because you know once they hear your a country they'll freak and then ask for autographs it just makes things harder for us...and she scares me too."

"Sure thing man!"

THe other platoon members (Except for Dororo) were sitting in Keroro's bedroom doing there usual things. Giroro was polishing his gun, Tamama was eating various snack items and Kululu was either hacking into important enemy files or trying to move his spy cam in a girls locker room. Keroro pushed open the door dramaticaly and walked in with America.

"Oh the idiots back." Giroro said coldly then gasped when he saw America behind Keroro.

"Pekoponian intruder!" He shouted as he took out various rocket launchers and shot them at America.

"NOOOOO don't shoot!" Keroro yelled as he jumped in front of America blocking all of the rockets by making them all hit him instead making him turn a singed brown color and have an afro.

"Dude are you all right!" Asked a concerned America picking up Keroro.

"Mommy. Where are my cinnamon flavored gundam models?" Keroro said with his eyes still closed.

"Oh no! You hurt uncle!" Yelled an angelic voice. All of the platoon (Counting America) Looked in the direction of the voice and saw Angol Moa.

"I'll teach you you bully! **one one billionth armaganon**!" Angol Moa took out her cell phone pressing a few buttons on it turning it into the Lucifer Sphere. She then attempted to hit Giroro and and America with it but was stopped by Keroro.

"No don't hurt him!" Sceamed Keroro as jumped in the path of the Lucifer Sphere. It caused an explosion that Keroro and Giroro were in.

"KERO!" "GIRO!" After the dust settled there was a small crater in the ground both with Keroro and Giroro with afros.

"Don't hurt him he's a new member to our platoon." Wheezed Keroro.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Angol Moa said putting her Lucifer Sphere away and returning to her normal clothes.

"Ihad no idea that you were a friend of uncles."

"Yeah how could you you stupid girl." Shouted Tamama in his angry voice.

"You hurt are beloved Sergeant and almost hurt are new member! Why don't you just go away!" Angol Moa looked down with a sad face until Keroro came up next to her seemingly recovered from the burns.

"It's okay Moa you did it to protect me I understand."

"Really Uncle?" Moa said with happiness

"Yeah. Besides I need you around to do my chores when Natsumi's not looking."

"So sgare can you introduce the new guy?" Tamama asked interupting Keroro's and Moa's moment.

"Huh? Oh sure. Ladies and frogs let me introduce our newest platoon general America!" Keroro exclaimed gesturing with his hand dramaticaly toward America.

"Hold on a second group meeting real quick." Said Giroro. The frog members of the platoon made a huddle to discuss this new member.

"All right Keroro who is this idiot, why is he named America, and why is he hear?" Giroro asked Keroro with slight annoyance in his voice.

"All right you guys are not going to believe this." Keroro whispered so America couldn't hear them.

"But I just learned that every country in the world has a human personification that represents them." The others gasped at this.

"And my plan is to use this guy as an inside operative to finally...take over all of Pekopon!" Keroro said a little dramtically at the end.

"Keroro for once you may have just actually just had a good idea." Giroro said with shock.

"I know. Just don't tell him we're trying to take over the world. He dosen't know about that part yet." The rest nodded their heads in agrrement and broke from the huddle.

"All right. America you have offically-"

"Wait sarge!" Yelled Tamama cutting off Keroro.

"I still don't know if we should trust this guy. See if he's hiding anything like weapons or bugs."

"Don't be silly dude. I have nothing like that. All's I have is this food I always carry around." America then lifted his shirt a little making various Candies, Chips, and other junk food fall on the floor. Tamama's eyes got huge as he watched in pure delight at this in his mind the most beautiful sight in the world.

"I hope you neve leave us magical candy general man!" Tamama cried happily as he hugged America.

"Yep. Looks like he's going to fit right in with the other idiots." Giroro said to himself. Kululu went to his computer and started doing research about these mysterious country personifications.

* * *

><p><strong>America drawing song.<strong>

"Gegerogeh! Gerogeroh!" Sang the platoon members.

"Ameri Ameri Ameri... It's starting soon!"Said America rolling rapidly fast.

"AmeriAmerica... Learn how to draw America song!"

America stood next to a back drop of a hamburger as he held a music book with a hamburger on the cover.

"A big great tasting burger is waiting here for me!" The outline of his head is drawn next to him.

"Texas is where my sight and oil come from." America's eyes and glasses are drawn on the outline.

"If the burgers big enough I'll share some with you!" Keroro and Tamama randomly appeared from the side hoping for some burger than left to let the song finish.

"My heroic ablities are number one in the world! Every one else just dosen't realize that!" A close up of America giving the peace sign appears and he shouts "I'm the hero." The screen went back to normal and America's head and hair except for nantucket are completely drawn.

"The other forty nine are all under my command! I control them all to the East and West "America's body and bomber jacket are drawn along with his hands.

"Crap that's a lot!" Exclaimed Keroro randomly appearing after hearing about all of the states.

"Drinking diet coke everyday is tha American way!" America sang as his legs were drawn. "I like this guy's style." Tamama commented.

"Then Britain always makes fun of me. Well who kicked your ass in the revolution and saved yours in the world war?" America yelled angrily as a few more details were drawn in to his picture. The song suddenly got faster.

"The star on my jacket and nantucket waving on the head is truly the sign of a hero! Let's all have some hero burgers!" The star on the left side of America's jacket is drawn in as well as nantucket. A hamburger was also drawn in his right hand. The whole picture of America is then colored in before coming to life resembling the real America.

"General America the hero complete!" America then salutes while still eating his hamburger. The rest of the platoon then started chanting.

"GerogirotamakurudoroAmeri..."

"Let's all have fun in these how to draw songs!" Everyone shouted before Keroro finished with a "Gero!"

* * *

><p><strong>Again please leave a review. I would also like to know what you thought about the America drawing song it took me a long time to make and I based it off the real SGT. Frog drawing songs.<strong>


	3. Gone With The Platoon

**Disclaimer: If I owned SGT. Frog or Hetalia this cross over would be cannon but sadly it's not.**_ Hetalia's narrator's speech is in italics._

**"Now as you know Sergeant Keroro recruited the nation of America to his platoon when he meet him walking out of the nations meeting place. But it looks like someone was left behind at the meeting."**

Canada sat alone at the big table that was in the meeting of the nations place in Japan.

"I can't believe everyone forgot about me." He sadly said while looking down.

"I just went to the bathroom and when I come back everyone's gone. Even my brother left but he probally just thought I left all ready before he did. I doubt any one else even realized I left when I did."

_"Looks like Canada has been forgotten again like usual."_

**"Hey who are you?"**

_"I'm the narrator for those nation idiots."_

**"Really I'm the narrator for those frog morons!"**

_" Do they-"_

**"Do totally rediculous and stupid plans? Yes!"**

_"Wow we have a lot in common!"_

**"We sure do."**

"I'm even ignored for pointless narrator dialoge" Canada cried out.

"So you get forgotten by your friends often too huh?" Came a calm voice. Canada looked over to where the voice was coming from with a shocked face.

"Maybe we can find peace in each other friend?" The voice said again.

_Opening scene: "_Canada presents _Gone with the platoon. _Maybe they'll notice me this time!" Came Canada's hopeful voice.

**"So anyway let's go back to see what those frog idiots are doing before I get to know this othe narrator better."**

_"Oh stop it sweetie!"_

"Alright guys! Let's get back to work even though bot the narrators from our shows are both crushing on each other in a creepy way!" Keroro spoke to the platoon in the conference room. He stood at the podium while the other members sat in chairs in front of him.

"So any way America can you be a pal and get some snack for us?" Keroro said in an excited fashion.

"No problem dude! Be right back!" America flashed Keroro a thumbs up before leaving the room. Once he was gone Keroro resumed.

"Okay he's gone. Sergeant major Kululu what have you found out about these country people things." Kululu did his signiture chuckle before revealing a paper he had of his studies.

"It seems that every country in the world does have it's own personification of it just like you said. It also appears that the countires leader is refered to as their boss. Furthermore it appears that alliances and unions thru countries are shown to be friendships or marriages between them and something about fangirls being obsessed with this."

"That's good and all but can you tell me anything about conquering countires?" Keroro pressed impaitiently.

"Kukuku. Unfortunately I have nothing on that." Keroro was about to ask more questions but America came in with a tray full of hamburgers.

"Sup dudes! I got us some food! I didn't know where you guys keep your food so I made you some of my American burgers."

"That's great but I doubt they'll taste any different." Keroro snatched a burger off the tray and bit into it. His eyes then got wide until a random explosion of light came off of him.

"THIS IS ONE OFTHE GREATEST THINGS I'VE EVER TASTED!" Screamed Keroro while standing on top of his podium. The only one who had a shocked look on his face during this was America becuase he wasn't used to Keroro and his many out burst. All the other's kept a straight face or in Giroro's case half heartedly listen while polishing his gun.

"The hormone enhanced beef has inspired me for my next genius plan. America will take us to his friend Japan's house and we will show him how great we are! America! Go call him and alert him of my greatness!"

"Sure thing." America left to go find a phone in the hallways of the platoon's base. While he left Keroro told them the real intention of his plan.

"Alright guy's the real plan is that we're going to amaze this Japan person with are awesomeness-

* * *

><p>Prussia who was also left in Japan because he missed his brothers plane and Hungary hit him over the head with her skillet when he tried to get on her plane (after using one of his many failed pick up lines on her) was wandering in the streets of Tokyo. He suddenly felt something inside of him like some one was using <em>his word<em> thinking they were more awesome than him.

"I feel a disturbance in the force of awesomeness!" He said to himself.

* * *

><p>-once he see's how awesome we are he'll surrender to us and...HE WILL BE UNDER KERONIAN CONTROL!" Keroro continued.<p>

"I can't believe it! Our sargeant is actually has a great idea!" Cired Giroro with tears of happiness.

**"To bad this will most liklely end in failure."**

* * *

><p>"There's a phone!" America exclaimed as he finally found a phone in the base. He took it off the hook and began to dial Japan's number. The phone rang three times before a voice came from the other line.<p>

"Herro? Who is this?" Came Japan's voice.

"Hey Japan it's America." Came America's energetic voice.

"I just wanted to let you know I met some new alien friends that I want you meet and we're coming over alright."

"Wait? What?" Japan said in a shocked voice but it was to late America had already hung up. He looked at the caller ID and all that it said was _Hinata_.

_That's funny. What is America doing in one of my citizens house and what did he mean by ariens._ Japan began to wonder as he thought of what his friend could have meant.

_"Another America moment"_

* * *

><p>America came back in to the conference room to see all of the platoon members lined up in front of him.<p>

"Hey we have something special for you!" Keroro cooed with happiness. Keroro then jumped up and placed something on America's head.

"Huh what is this?" America said while touching the object on his head. When he touched it felt like something that wasn't found on Earth. It was flexable yet it would protect his head from gun fire and other such things in war.

Kululu brought up a mirror so America could see what was on his head. America saw what he was wearing. It was a hat just like the other platoon members were wearing. It was light blue, had a gold star as it's symbol, and it had a hole for nantucket to stick out of the top so it wasn't cramped inside.

"Your officaly in the platoon now!" Said Keroro with giddy happiness.

"Kukuku, I made your hat up to Keronian military standards and my own! Not only will it protect you from bullets and lazers but also if any one that isn't you puts it on it will incinerate them in a fiery inferno! It also doubles as a mint dispenser, kukuku!" Kululu bragged.

**"Nice."** Commented the narrator.

The other platoon members (except America who was admiring his new awesome hat.) looked at Kululu in shock. Only he would make something that incinerates people and dispenses mints.

Well any way now that that's over let get started!" Keroro shouted. The Platoon did their Keronian resonance* that they do before their missons.

"Kerokeorkeorkero." "Tamatamatamatama." Girogirogiro." "Kukukuku." Each of them started chanting with the japanese letters of what they were saying came out of their mouth and floated above their head. America looked at what his friends were doing and decided to try one of his own.

"AmeriAmeriAmeriAmeri." Amazingly his did the same thing with the letters coming out of his rest of the platoon stopped and gave him shocked looks.

"What's the matter guys?" He asked.

"Our resonance is something that only keronians can do and very few pekoponians!" Giroro yelled in shock at him.

"Well it looks like I'm awesome enough to do it to! Now let's go I'll lead us heroicaly to Japan's house!" With that all the platoon members followed America to Japan's house.

* * *

><p>The entire platoon (including America he's in this now.) walked through the streets of Tokyo invisible.<p>

"We're almost there dudes just a little bit longer!" America yelled to the rest of platoon who were thinking of ideas of how to impress Japan so he would surrender to him.

"Kero kero kero were so close to finally conquering this country and when I do...I will rub in Natsumi's face!" Keroro yelled at loud not caring about the what the hell faces the platoon were giving him.

"Oh Keroro your such a brilliant warlord. I worship the ground you walk on and forever pledge my loyalty to you and I'll buy you Gundam models for all the times I hit you." Keroro said to himself mimicking Natsumi's voice.

"Sorry but we won't allow that!" Came a commanding voice.

"Lance Corporal and Ninja Dororo!" Dororo seemingly came out of no where landing perfectly in front of the platoon with his katana poised straight up in his hands.

"And his friend the country of Canada!" Canada phased back into plain sight from his invisibility.

"Here to put a stop to you guys!" They both said with eyes closed from pride of their epic entrance.

"So she was all like stupid frog. And I was like bring it on pekoponian female." Dororo and Canada heard from behind them. They turned around to see the entire platoon behind them.

"Hey you guys!" Doror cried out with anime tears going down his face.

"Oh hey Dororo didn't see you there." Keroro said. Canada and Dororo fell over at this statement.

"How could you guy not notice us after that entrance?" Canada said in disbelief.

"Oh hey bro! What are you still doing here?" America asked his brother.

"I was left alone at the world meeting...again! Then I met this guy who's also forgot by his friends and we became fast friends. And were going to stop you guys!"

"Then let's do the game we always do when he have a disagreement since you don't like fighting."

"Alright if you win we'll join you and if I win the both of us are going back home!"

"Alright!" Agreed America. The rest of the platoon watched as America and Canada got into epic poses in the street brought both of hands behind their heads and held them there dramaticaly. The rest of the platoon watched eagerly staring at the brothers to see what they would do. They both brought their hands with America's as a fist stopping in front of Canada's hand which had two of his fingers sticking out.

"Rock beats scissors!" America yelled happily as Canada shrunk back at his defeat.

"What? Our fate was decided by a game of rock, paper, scissors?" Dororo cried.

"Yeah now let's go to Japan's house!" America shouted as the rest of the platoon followed him. (well Canada and Dororo dragged behind a little still upset)

* * *

><p><strong>*Sorry for not being able to update for a while my internet has not been working right. The resonance is what the platoon does before all their missions when they chant their name raising moral to the platoon that does it and according to the Keroro Gunso wiki only a few humans can do it and yes there is a keroro gunso wikipedia. Also in non related trivia in the extended version of the SGT. Frog theme song I swear they mention Iggy by saying something about the UK. I hope you also liked Prussia's awesome cameo and Canada's drawing song will be in the next chapter. Also since I'm updating this on Christmas eve merry Christmas every body or if you don't celebrate Christmas happy insert holiday of your choice_.<strong>


End file.
